Servant to a Vampire
by FrostenByte
Summary: Shortly after World War II, Yokai have taken over the world and now humans live in fear of being captured to be sold as slaves. Tsukune is one such unlucky person, returning from school he is captured by slaver traders, he seems doomed to be a slave for the rest of his. That is until a certain silver-haired vampire buys him. How will things go when he's the slave of a vampire?
1. Chapter 1: What a World to Live in

_A.N: This is my second fanfiction so please bear with me; the storyline will be a mash of my own ideas and the manga's arcs. I will be adding a lot of people to Tsukune's harem as well as making him less useless in the beginning. The story will feature a lot of OC's and takes a long time to build up._

_Edit: Now edited as per the suggestions of Full Metal Celt and guest_

Servant to a Vampire

Aono-Tsukune spent his morning the same way he had been spending it for the past five days, staring out the window while waiting for the breakfast that he knew, would appear at exactly 9 AM.

And just as the clock's minute hand ticked over 12, a tray of food holding a bowl of miso soup, a bowl of rice and a plate of chicken katsu materialised onto the table. Wordlessly, he picked up the pair of hashi and begun to eat. So far he had not come into contact with any humans

Inside the three by three metre room that was Tsukune's room. The room had a large floor to ceiling glass window taking up one wall, a doorway leading to a bathroom on another wall and a simple door that he presumed lead outside of the room. The room's furnishing consisted of the single bed that he slept upon and the table he was eating his food from, the only furniture in the otherwise empty room.

"They didn't provide a chair." Tsukune thought, "they must have thought that the bed could double as one."

He wasn't quite sure what had happened that had landed him in this room but he had a slight inkling about what had happened. When he searched his memory he could recall dozing off in maths before school ended, he then headed home, after he heading home he took a shower, changed and headed out for the nearby supermarket before it closed, hoping to buy some ingredients for dinner. After that, there was nothing he could remember, next thing he knew, he woke up in this room. After his brief exploration of his room, which consisted of looking around the room before walking through the doorway to find the toilet. He then tried to escape, the door was of course locked, and when he tried ramming his shoulder into it. That turned out to not be such a good idea; he backed up, as much as the small room would allow and ran into the door should first. And wound up being sent flying backwards into the bed accompanied by a flash of red light. When he stood up, he caught sight of several faint glowing engravings in the frame of the door and the door itself. The window was likewise enchanted. Whatever the door was enchanted with was far more powerful then he could break through, especially in his state.

After days of contemplating, he finally figured out what had happened. Slavers had captured him. Not the kind of the slavers that existed during the 1700's but the modern kind, those that engaged in human trafficking. But what worried him wasn't that he had been kidnapped by slavers, but the kind of slavers he had been kidnapped by. Yokai slavers, these Yokai would traverse the human world, kidnapping anyone that they might be able to make a profit out of and selling them to other Yokai. Young and attractive men and women would be sold as prostitutes, servants, maids, assistants, bodyguards, cooks, whatever role they needed. They were also quite popular as food, humans were treated as a delicacy, due to the limit placed on the amount of humans that could be killed each month, humans could easily fetch ten thousand dollars a person. They were often used as entertainment as well.

Similar to foxhound hunting. Where people would get hounds to track the scent of animals such as foxes and hunt them down. But since the rise of the Yokai several decades ago, the roles were reversed. Humans would be released and allowed an hour to a day to put whatever distance they could between them and their hunters. But it always ended the same way, the humans would get cornered and beg for their life, the Yokai would laugh at their pathetic display and then end their miserable life as though it didn't matter. He remembered once while he was walking home from school, a young man in his 20's had come running past, sweat flowing in rivers off his skin as he sprinted past. He was dressed in scruffy clothes, dirt caked his face and clothes and he look quite malnourished, Tsukune noticed his sunken cheeks and pallid appearance.

Tsukune had wondered why he was in such a hurry; he didn't have to wait long for his answer. No sooner had he thought of the question, he watched the young man sprinting and just as he reached the end of the street. A Yokai with the lower body of a scorpion and the upper body of a man landed in front of the fleeing human. Tsukune saw the pure panic on his face as the Yokai landed in front of him, he saw the pure fear, and he saw the excruciating pain as the Yokai ran the stinger through the front of his body and out the other end. He saw the Yokai pull the stinger out of the young man's body and look at the body with disdain. The Yokai threw the body over his shoulder with as much respect someone would give a sack potatoes before he sauntered away, meeting up with the rest of the hunting party that had just arrived back the way they had came, as they boasted about the number of humans they had bagged.

That was all humans were to Yokai, entertainment, slaves, toys, livestock and food, not to be seen as equals but simply something to be used. This was clearly reflected in the policies made by the government, Yokai were given preferential treatment over humans. There were no penalties for Yokai if they killed were to kill a human, which happened often. As long as they did not go over the limit, nothing would be done.

So why in the world would the government allow something like this, after all the government should taking care of the humans not the Yokai right? Unless the government were run by Yokai that is, then that was an entirely different story. About 80 years ago, shortly after World War II where most countries were still recovering from the effects of the war. The Yokai rose up, in the span of a week, ninety percent of all countries were under Yokai rule, cities that tried to resist were simply razed to the ground.

With nothing to do and no way to escape, Tsukune resigned himself to either being sold as a slave or dying of boredom. He wasn't sure which was worse. Shortly after his breakfast and his daily routine of attempting to ease his boredom by staring out the window at the cars passing by on the street below. Tsukune was considering committing seppuku (google it) with a butter knife when the door opened. Standing there in the doorway was a large and beefy man, that was the only way Tsukune could describe him. He easily stood at over two metres tall; his broad shoulders took up the entire length of the doorway. His messy dreadlocked hair and his shabby choice of clothes; a white crumpled shirt, pair of slacks and boots all pointed towards what one would think of when they thought of a gangster. He was obviously one of the slavers.

"Out" he grunted.

He was obviously a man of few words, as he said nothing else, simply ushering Tsukune through the corridor, with a shove every now and then to keep him moving. Any questions put forward by Tsukune were answered with a grunt.

"Where am I?" he asked, "arghh"

"Where are you taking me?" "Mrghhh"

As he was being escorted down the corridor. He suddenly remembered the large burlap sack that he had been lugging around before he was kidnapped. The bag contained the only memento left behind by his guardian, she was the closest thing to a real family he ever had, even more like family then his parents. He wasn't sure what he would do if he ever lost it. It had been a gift to him on his 15th birthday from his guardian, at first he thought it had to be the strangest present one could ever receive. But it soon proved quite useful, and for that, he had to thank his guardian for her foresight, as that gift would come to save him on numerous occasions.

Before he could ask about, they reached a pair of doors. Passing through it, they entered a multipurpose hall, a large stage dominated one end with seats taking up the rest of the space. It seemed as this was where they would auction off the humans to Yokai. The auction was about to start and the seats were filled to the brim with all kinds of Yokai present. While most were in human from there were several monstrous forms present in the crowd. There were the giant ogres with their large sizes and armour like skin, centaurs with the lower body of a horse and the upper body of a human as well as those ones that he had never seen before; one was dressed fully in knights armour holding its helmet under his arm, where its head there should have been there was nothing. One looked like a bipedal metallic insect, it had two pairs of arms that each ended in sickle shaped blades, large velociraptor feet combined with a face that had nothing but a large maw filled with numerous teeth. Its appearance creeped him out, and it certainly did not put him at ease when it opened its mouth wider, exposing its teeth, as though he was giving Tsukune a smile. (Check the link Nyx in my profile to see what it looks like, except with scythes for hands and another pair of arms)

Tsukune hurriedly looked away; there was something about this Yokai that scared him more than other Yokai, despite not having any eyes it seemed to be watching his every move. He was saved from being stared at any further by the announcement that the auction was just about to start.

"Please, ladies and gentleman, please take your seats and be patient while we get the slaves ready for presentation!" The auctioneer cried out. Tsukune was ushered to the back of the stage to wait with the rest of the people who were going to be auctioned off. There were at least a dozen people waiting in the back, from the doors that he had come through, more people were being escorted in. He noted that while they seemed shaken and pale faced, none of them seemed to be harmed. "Wouldn't want their merchandise to get damaged after all," he though darkly.

"You're different from the rest," the large beefy man seated next to him grunted.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune replied. Glad to have someone to talk to, even if it was one of his kidnappers.

"You're pretty calm for someone who's about to be sold as a slave, not like the rest who look as though they're about to break down anytime now." He gestured with his head towards the other humans. Just as he said so, one promptly keeled over and threw up, before he resumed hugging himself and staring blankly at the floor.

"Well I guess I'm not really not too worried about being sold to Yokai, since I used to live with one." Tsukune responded, thinking about my guardian who had disappeared sometime several years ago, no letter, no note, nothing. She had just upped and left, since then he had been living alone.

"So you're a registered? Then why was there no mention of this on the database and why don't you have a tag?" The beefy man grunted sounding surprised. If someone said that they were registered, it meant that they belonged to someone. In addition to having a tattoo, also known as a "tag" on their inner fore arm, they also had their details put onto a database, hence the name registered. Now why would someone willingly be a slave? In exchange for your freedom, you would gain the benefits of being protected by the Yokai that you served. No longer would you fear being killed while you walked the streets if a Yokai decided that you look delicious or if they simply didn't like the look of your face. No longer would you fear being kidnapped as you went about your daily business.

It was a case of choosing the lesser of two evils, you could remain an unregistered and risk being killed or sold as a slave anytime. If you chose to be a registered, you could ensure that the person that owned you was one that would ensure your safety and comfort. After all, if you were going to have to serve a Yokai, why not ensure that they're a kind and benevolent one that treated you well and as an equal. Rather then the kind that would not hesitate to kill you because you were slightly late in running an errand.

"What a world to live in isn't it?" Tsukune muttered darkly.

_A.N: What do you think about me linking the pictures to the characters, if you find it helps visualise them more I'l gladly keep posting links :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Der Große and My Saviour

Chapter 2

Edit: Forget about the poll thing, I'v decided on my own :3

As the lights in the hall dimmed and the murmuring in the crowd faded, the auction started with a flourish. The auctioneer stood at the podium and gave a wide grin, "Ladies and gentleman, we have quite a treat for you today." He proclaimed, "We have put together a wide selection of quality slaves. They have all been selected based on their looks, their talents and their taste." Emphasising the last word by licking his lips.

"Now without further ado, let us start the auction! Bang!" With a knock of the gavel, the auction on our lives started.

The person would be led onto the stage, there the auctioneer read of the description of the person about to be sold. Their name, their age, where they lived, any skills they had and last but not least, what they could possibly be used for; One girl was described as perfect for household chores or being a mistress, another was recommended as a assistant. One middle aged man simply collapsed to his knees in terror when the auctioneer said that he taste best cooked medium rare, the man's only use apparently being used as food.

The enthusiasm in which the auctioneer carried out the auction was reminiscent of a car salesman trying to make a sale. Tsukune could easily imagine the auctioneer instead listing the features of a car: "Yes sir, this baby comes with two hundred horsepower, alloy wheels, a one and a half litre tank and not to mention comfy leather seats." Tsukune almost laughed, almost. He might have if it weren't for the fact that he was about to be sold as a slave and doing so would only serve to further panic the seated girl next to him if he were to laugh in such a situation like this.

While Tsukune had been calm and collected, the girl seated next to him was the direct opposite, she would have been beautiful if it weren't for her pallid and clammy appearance. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared off into the distance, she was probably imagining herself someplace happier then here, at home with her family and not about to be sold as a slave. And honestly, he didn't blame her, being at home surrounded by loving family, what more could anyone want? Not that Tsukune would know, his parents had ensured that his childhood was one of despair and sadness; he had simply accepted the beatings, the scoldings and the gnawing hunger he experienced whenever they left him at home for days on end. He accepted it and lived with it because it was the only life he had ever known. He hadn't known what was parental love till he had met his guardian, he owed his life to her, if she had not intervened when she had he would not have had the life he had now, even if he was about to be sold as a slave. "But there's really no need to sweat about small details like that is there?" Tsukune thought.

Tsukune was brought out of his reverie by the sound of the auctioneer announcing the next person's name; the girl next to him stiffened, coming out of her daydream to the cruel reality that she was faced with. She was escorted onto the stage where she stood, trembling as the auctioneer begun reading out her details. Yue Kana aged 17, grade eight in piano, so on and so forth. "As you can see, she is quite the beautiful specimen, combined with her piano skills it would be perfect to use her as a during or after dinner entertainment, imagine the relaxing atmosphere as you dine while listening to her play the piano and follow up after the meal by using her as entertainment. How does that sound? He insinuated with a wide grin. Let the bidding start at twenty thousand dollars!"

"Twenty five thousand dollars!" A man called out with a grin, dressed messily in an expensive Italian suit and with his oily black hair slicked back he had the appearance of a gangster, a yakuza as they were known. His appearance did not leave a good impression on Tsukune and that impression certainly didn't improve when the man's grin changed into a leer when he found that Yue had turned to look at who had bid first. Tsukune was desperate to wipe that leer of his face, but alas, all he could do was sit and watch, there had to be at least two hundred Yokai gathered here, among them there would be at least several S-ranked Yokai, there was not a million in one chance that he survive if he started a fight in his other state, let alone this one.

As the price continued to rise, the amount of people bidding dwindled continuously, except for a certain person. "Sixty thousand dollars!" The man called out yet again, his bid easily the highest so far, beating the last one by a good ten thousand. Noticing that no one else seemed to be bidding, he called out triumphantly, "What, no one else? I guess I'l be taking her home then." Yue seemed to pale even further, desperately hugging herself to stop the shivers that shook her body. "Going once, going twice, sold…" The auctioneer was calling out before he was interrupted. "Seventy thousand dollars." A young gentleman said coolly as he stood up, his blond messy hair and the bartender suit he was dressed in both worked together to exude a sense of calmness and cheerfulness. (Check the link Der Große on my profile) The man shouted at the young gentleman. "Hey you! I was first I deserve…" "My name is Der Große. , but you may call me Der Große, and what do you mean you deserve? I don't see your name anywhere on her so you obviously don't own her, and this is an auction. Am I not entitled to bid? Its not my fault if you can't afford to bid higher." Der Große replied with a smirk. "Well I was about to seal the deal, so it would't be fair if I were to just give it…" the auctioneer continued. "Oh fine, you push a hard bargain, eighty thousand dollars, is that not enough?" He asked, his brow furrowed as though he was worried. "Sold, to the gentleman with blonde hair!" The auctioneer called out, no matter how much this violated business etiquette; the twenty thousand dollar profit would more then make up for it.

"Who do you think you are, do you know who I am?! You can't just waltz in and take what is mine!" The man roared. I don't know who you are and honestly, I could not care less, I bid for her fair and square, not my fault if you're a sore loser." Der Große retorted, "but the question is, do you know who I am?" His cheerful and playful voice having taken on an edge; like that of a well-honed blade. The man who had been positively furious a second ago simply collapsed back into his seat, as though someone had let out all the air inside of him. Tsukune felt what everyone must have felt just then, an intense fear seemingly emanating from the harmless looking young gentleman that wore a cheeky smile on his face. "Now if that is all, I shall be leaving, now come along girl, there's nothing to be afraid of." Der Große took hold of the still confused Yue and led her out of the hall with him as though nothing had happened.

"He he… Now that, that dispute has been resolved, we shall continue with the auction." The auctioneer gave off a nervous laugh, evidently trying to play off what had happened earlier. "Since that last girl was so popular with the men, here's something for the ladies that I'm sure you'l love." The auctioneer said, gone was his nervousness from before and his car salesman attitude was back in full force. His walk onstage was accompanied by the details of his life that was read out like background music.

"Tsukune Aono, 17 this year, currently in high school, no living relatives, currently lives alone, no outstanding talents. Now, I know you must be thinking, no outstanding talents, just a regular high school student, what's so special about him?" The auctioneer asked the audience, "Well he's definitely a normal high school student, but I'm sure even from where you are sitting, you can still smell him can you not? Is he not the most delicious human you've ever met? Not to mention, he comes wrapped in a nice package as well. Delicious and a nice handsome face, would this pretty boy not be a nice addition to your household ladies? For this excellent specimen, the starting bid is fifty thousand dollars." The auctioneer grinned, turning up the voltage of his thousand-megavolt smile. Even as the auctioneer continued his sales pitch, Tsukune was mentally preparing himself, he had to try his hardest to make himself irresistible to the Yokai that were buying him. If he were lucky, the more peaceful Yokai, such as snow women, witches and succubus, would buy him. They were known for being the friendliest towards humans, some having fallen in love with humans and marrying them.

Despite the calm that Tsukune felt as he stood on stage, he could not help but feel a pinprick of unease at the looks that the audience were giving. While most were appraising looks, there were several mixed in there that sent shiver's down his spine. Even so, he gave the most charming smile he could muster in that situation, despite the stares he could feel roaming his body, with the most disturbing one coming from a red haired girl sitting to the front. Her long wavy red hair that reached her waist combined with her amber colour eyes, high cheekbones and pale face all marked her out as a beautiful person. But that didn't drive away the nagging unease that Tsukune felt as he observed her, and when she found him looking at her, the look that she gave him was more like that of a predator that had found its prey rather then a person looking at another person.

As she stared at Tsukune and he stared back at her, she gave him a smile, holding her hand up, she called out, "My my, the starting price is rather steep but he certainly looks too good to pass up on, sixty thousand." He wasn't sure how it was possible, but the auctioneer's smile seemed to widen even more, Tsukune was worried his face would split if this were to continued. "Ahh, lady Mia, I know you have a good eye for quality and I can assure you his is definitely worth the price." The auctioneer replied. (Check the link on my profile page) It seemed that this Mia was a regular and she was interested in Tsukune, both which did not bode well for Tsukune. If she came here regularly it could only mean two things: either she got bored of her servants often or they didn't last long.

The calm that he had before was slowly disappearing, in its place panic was taking root, if Mia won it would not go well for him. She would either keep him around as her favourite toy or get rid of him if she became bored; both removed any possibility for him to possibly live a normal life. Tsukune hoped someone would be able to bid more then her but it didn't seem as though she was running out of money anytime soon, whenever someone bid she would immediately bid higher, the price having climbed pass the ninety thousand dollar mark, easily beating the earlier bid for Yue. "One hundred thousand." Mia said smugly, there didn't seem to be any other bids forthcoming and any hope he had disappeared, or so he thought. "A hundred and twenty thousand." A haughty voice sounded throughout the hall, from the back stood one of the most beautiful girl's he had ever seen.

_A.N: Here's the next chapter! I'm going to have exams soon so I'm probably not going to upload for awhile, after that I'l upload them at a rate of about one a week. Now I'v read the comments and I would like to address several important questions. The OC's will all be to develop the story and will not be obtrusive, it is still going to be Tsukune and the gang. The OC's that I'm adding to the harem will all serve to further the story and will be there to serve as love rivals, they will be used to develop the main characters but will also have their own character development. Which brings us to the latest problem, I'v imposed a limit of four on the amount of OC's I'l add to the harem, to ensure that this does not degenerate into another horrible fanfic._

_And remember, if you liked my story, don't forget to leave a review, it really encourages me :D_


	3. Apologies

Apologies

I know I said 2 weeks per each chapter but, School decided to dump 3 projects to be due in the same week and I got kinda sidetracked by Dota... I have already written 900 words for the next chapter so, DO NOT FEAR, It will be out soon, maybe... I just dont want to rush and turn out a shitty chapter, quality over quantity I say.


End file.
